Jaune Arc, The Crawling Chaos
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Nyarlathotep, trapped, is having difficulty with... Things... So, have a new story which will probably never be published.
1. The Meeting

**It breathes, unncontrolled at first, but more so once it realizes it's finally made it's way through to Remnant. Finally, the world where it all began. It pulls itself out of the Pools of Darkness, left so long ago by those pathetic whelplings that dared called themselves Gods.**

 **It labors on the side of the pools, breathing what passes for air in a land that does not need it. It glares at the citadel... So close, but... No. It was not stupid enough to make an attempt on the Immortal Queen's base, not yet.** **First, it needed allies. Or, at least, several months to gather enough power to remove her immortality. Or, if that failed, enough power to throw her directly into Hell.**

 **It had no doubt Lucifer would be all for torturing such a being. Despite what was said of him, the True King of Hell was a decent fellow, and it had no doubt that when THAT DAY came, he would be ascended back to his rightful place in Heaven's hierarchy for his task that he did so well.**

 **On second thought, no, first, it needed to leave before Salem discovered it. It's attempts would be all for naught if she killed it now, and no doubt rested in it's mind that she would kill it.** **T** **he pile of eyes, claws, mouths, and tentacles, began to crawl toward the nearest gap out of this crevase** , **before being** **blindsided by a Beowulf. Pathetic whelplings. But dangerous, even so. It failed to dodge the attack, it having it's side gouged painfully. A growl escaped a few of its unnaffected mouths. A claw sticking toward the Grimm swelled in size, a mouth forming on it's palm. A slam of the claw removed the Grimm of it's appendages, and finished off the Grimm itself.**

 **A thought came to it, as it observed the monster die.**

 **What if...**

 **The thought was not dismissed, but rather placed deep in the back of its mind. It would wait and see what the designs for the Grimm versions of those individuals looked like before it began manifesting as Grimm versions of the protagonists.**

 **The pain from the Beowulf's attack finally registered, and it hissed. It had been severely harmed, and its task had barely begun. It would need to leave, and quickly.** **It morphed into a bird, a raven, and did it's best to fly, despite one of the wings being malformed due to it's injury. As it flew past the cathedral, the remnants of Ozma and Salem's home, and spies Salem within, speaking to Tyrian, Hazel... And a non-mustachioed Watts. Had it managed to get farther back then he could normally access, using this method? Excellent.**

 **It, as the raven, flew aimlessly, trying to get somewhere civilized. It mentally cursed it's fallibility and Rooster Teeth's habit of not spoiling things, like where the hell Salem's base was in relation to, well, anywhere.**

 **It's eyes widened, and it mentally checked the map it had of Remnant that it had made certain was in its memories before it had tried to come here.**

 **YES!**

 **The western dragon had wings, and a larger set of horns than the eastern one, which didn't have wings. It knew where it was! The Western Dragon, which likely had been the base for the God of Destruction! Of course, it was mostly a theory, but the Western Dragon was colored black in some areas, so, it was possible.**

 **Which led to the question of where it should go.**

 **South led to Vacuo, the most dangerous of the four kingdoms, and one that ran on survival of the fittest. Not with this injury, it'd be killed in a heartbeat.**

 **North to Atlas was immediately dismissed. It barely trusted Atlas, and seeing how Atlas was in some worlds, most notably** ** _The Atrocities Of Atlas,_ it doubted Atlas was anywhere near safe.**

 **Which left Mistral, Vale, and Patch.**

 **After Volume 5, it wasn't about to go anywhere near Lionheart without a massive flamethrower, so natch on Mistral.**

 **Patch led to the same issues as-Damn!**

 **Its wings finally gave out, along with its mind.**

Jaune sat on the stump, sighing. _This was the stupidest thing he had ever done._

He had ran away from his home, most of his sisters, his parents, all to become the greatest hero in Remnant's history. It sounded stupid even in his head.

Well, at least he hadn't done this with the desire to pick up girls... Actually, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea...

A black _something_ falling from the sky and exploding the ground on impact interrupted his mental conversation.

Jaune cautiously approached the crater, and slid down the side, mentally hoping he'd find some magic tool that'd make him a better Huntsman.

At the center of the crater was what looked like a pool of black tar, bubbling.

Jaune nodded. Right. Omninous black pool. The next thing to do would be to touch it, and he'd get possessed by a demon or something like that.

Jaune started laughing. He was absolutely crazy. But, Jaune had to admit one thing: He didn't really have a choice.

Jaune stuck his hand in the black tar.

 **It groggily woke to conciousness. It sensed contact with someone strangely familiar...** **Shit. It was Jaune Arc.** **Of all the @#$%ing people to find him...** **Oh, well. It didn't really have a choice.** The black ooze latched onto Jaune, making it's way up his arms. It sunk into his arms, making Jaune shudder. It took less than 10 seconds for all the ooze to make it's way into Jaune.

Jaune stood. Oddly, he didn't feel any more powerful. Wasn't it supposed to make him stronger? Or did Jaune just walk into a horrendous trap?

 **"The latter. Definetly the latter."** Jaune nearly screamed as an extremely evil voice sounded in his head. Crap, he'd done the wrong thing!

" **If you wanted to be the hero, no, you haven't quite done the wrong thing yet. Doing the wrong thing would have been not investigating, leaving my avatar to die before it could even accomplish anything."** "Well, fancy that." Said Jaune sarcastically. "I saved the evil demon from death."

 **"Technically, I wouldn't have died, merely defeated. And I'm also not technically a demon. As for the evil part... I will admit to that."** Jaune finally climbed out of the crater. "Well, look, is there any way I can convince you to help me become a hero, and forget your villainous ways?"

" **Well, staying alive, and out of sight is what I'm currently trying to do, so I guess I can help you. Becoming a hero? Trust me, I've tried. While it's fine for mortals, it's not for me."** Jaune began walking toward Vale. "And what exactly are you? So I can look up a way to exorcise you?"

 **"Heh. Like you could. But fair's fair. My name is Nyarlathotep, and I am one of the Outer Gods."** "And what exactly is an Outer God?"

 **"Now that's a good question. Few people ask that. I suppose the origin of what I am begins, well, at the beginning..."** ** _AN: Hey guy's it's me. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been very busy, and I can't promise any updates for stories any time soon._** ** _If you want to unfollow my stories that's fine._** ** _Currently, I'm locked in a box that's been thrown into the middle of somewhere... Quite dangerous. Even for me._**


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
